Last Words, Just For You
by Nakajima Hikari
Summary: Blue… yes… it's the colour of sky now… White… yes… it's the colour of snow in front of my eyes now… Green… yes… it's the colour of my sweater now… Red… yes… it's the colour of the blood in front of my eyes now…


**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

**Title: Last Words, Just For You**

**Type : Multichapter**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Angst**

**Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

**Cast: Yamada Ryosuke, Amane Shirayuki (OC), and other cast.**

**Theme Song : Yamada Ryosuke – Gin no Sekai ni Negai wo Komete**

**Disclaimer : I owned this story, not the chara in this story XD**

* * *

"_Blue… yes… it's the colour of sky now…_

_ White… yes… it's the colour of snow in front of my eyes now…_

_Green… yes… it's the colour of my sweater now…_

_ Red… yes… it's the colour of the blood in front of my eyes now…"_

* * *

"E.. etto… gimana penampilanku?"

"Bagus kok. Pergilah! Sebelum dia pergi dalam sekejap!"

"Aah… okay… semoga aku berhasil"

"Ganbatte!"

"Un!"

Saat aku sadar tentang hari ini, rasanya aku mau mati saja! Lihat diriku sekarang, aku seperti tak punya kekuatan. Aku seperti seorang _idiot_. Aaahh… tapi… aku sangat gugup! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini adalah yang pertama dalam hidupku! Hello, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita! Aku selalu mencintai kucingku. Namun saat aku melihatnya… aaah… gunung Fuji seakan-akan mau meletus, tidak… bahkan sekarang sudah meletus! Tidak, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu! Seperti… um… kiamat sudah tiba?

"Yamada-kun?"

Aaah! Itu dia! Di depan mataku sekarang! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaaaannn!?

"Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya.

"E… daijoubu yo. Apakah aku terlambat?" ahh, aku ingin mati.

"Hmm, tidak juga." Jawabnya pelan.

"A… apa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi hari ini?"

"Hmm… aku ingin ke sana"

"Baiklah." Kataku sedikit gugup.

Kami pun menuju taman. Pohon-pohon yang rindang, daun-daun yang berguguran karena tertiup angin, angin semilir yang meniupi kami seakan menambah suasana romantis. Awan-awan yang berjalan di atas langit, langit di atas sana sangat biru. Indah sekali di sini.

"Yamada-kun…"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau orang yang sangat pendiam ya?" Tanya gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingku ini.

"Aaah, tidak juga…" ahh aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hahaha, daijoubu. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyanya.

"Etto…" degg! Hatiku kini makin tak tenang. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Aah… aku harus bagaimana?

"Yamada-kun?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ahh… bagaimana kalu kita berbicara sambil duduk di sana?" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umm… baiklah." Jawabnya pelan.

"Oh ya kau mau minum apa? Biar aku belikan."

"Hmm… aku mau teh olong saja."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di bangku itu sebentar." Aku pun bergegas berlari membeli minum. Aku sangat gugup! Bagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk tenang tetap saja tak bisa! Tidak! Aku tak boleh begini! Aku tak boleh lemah, hanya begini saja aku lemah! Tapi…

"Permisi, minumannya sudah jadi." Ucap seorang pelayan.

Aku pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetku dan memberikannya kepada pelayan. Aku pun langsung buru-buru kembali ke taman. Aku tak mau aku dibilang tukang terlambat olehnya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Ucapku dengan nafas tergesa-gesa.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku tak apa-apa." Jawabku heran.

"Kau lucu sekali, Yamada-kun. Sampai nafasmu mau habis begitu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Gomenasai. Ini teh olongnya." Ucapku sambil memberikan teh olong pesanannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Jawabnya sambil terseyum manis. Ahh, betapa kawaiinya dia.

"Un…" ucapku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Saa, kau mau bicara tentang apa?" degg! Aku pun saking gugupnya tanpa sadar aku minum dengan terlalu cepat.

Uhuukk uhuukk…

"E? Daijoubu?"

"Da… dai… uhuuk… daijoubu…" ucapku sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Hontou ni?" tanyanya.

"Un… gomen…" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dari kantong celanaku.

"Jadi…" ucapnya pelan.

Ahh, aku bodoh sekali. Aku tak boleh kelihatan gugup! Aku harus bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tak peduli dia menerimaku apa tidak. Yoshh!

"Amane-san…"

"Ya? Ahh tak usah formal begitu. Panggil aku Yuki-chan saja." Ucapnya yang sebenarnya bernama Amane Shirayuki. Cocok sekali nama itu dengannya. Kulitnya yang putih seputih salju.

"E… Yuki-chan…" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" ucapnya sekali lagi. Aku pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan.

"Anata ga suki desu." Ucapku sebaik mungkin.

"Eh?" jawabnya.

"Anata ga suki desu." Ucapku sekali lagi sambil menunduk.

"Atashi mo." Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menuju padanya.

"Eh? Ho… hontou?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hountou desu." Jawabnya sambil senyum tersipu. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Benarkah!?

"Hontou ni?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Un… hontou dayo." Jawabnya tenang.

"Yatta!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Eh!? Yabai! Ahh, aku terlalu senang. Aku ingin nangis rasanya. Baru kali ini aku merasa sebahagia ini hidup di dunia ini.

"Kau lucu sekali ya, Yamada-kun." Ucapnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Eh… jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil aku Ryo saja." Ucapku.

"Hmm, baiklah Ryo-kun." Ucapnya sambil masih tertawa.

"Uuh… kau senang sekali menertawakanku." Jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Wahh kau bisa ngambek juga ya?" ucapnya kali ini dia lebih tertawa terbahak-bahak dari sebelumnya. Tapi tak apalah… entah mengapa melihatnya tertawa seperti itu membuatku senang.

"Saa, ayo kita ke sana." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Un…" ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku.

Kami pun menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian penuh. Memang sangat melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi bila kau bersama orang yang kau sukai.

"Ryo-kun." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau ada waktu lagi besok?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hmm, memangnya ada apa?" ucapku penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Mau kah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya sambil memandangiku tanda memohon padaku.

"Hmm, baiklah. Memangnya kau ingin kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau akan melihatnya besok." Ucapnya sambil berjalan lebih cepat dariku.

"Jaa, arigatou buat semua hari ini. Aku menunggumu di stasiun kota besok jam 9 ya. Mata ashita." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku di belakang.

Hmm, aku jadi penasaran. Tapi biarlah, aku tak boleh berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Aku pasti akan melihatnya besok. Aku pun bergegas pulang.

"ONIIICHAAAAN!" ucap seseorang di sana.

"Errgghh berisik!" ucapku dengan malas.

"Oniichan ayoo bangun! Ayoo banguuun!" ucap orang itu sekali lagi namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Ryo-chan!" ucap seseorang yang berbeda dan kali ini dia menendangku dari tempat tidur.

"Errghh sakit tau neech―"

Byuuurrr!

"Otanjoubi omedetou!" teriak neechan dan imoutochan.

"AAAAHH! Aku jadi basah kuyup tau!" ucapku kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau bangun telat." Ucap neechan.

"Ya! Dasar oniichan kebo." Ucap imoutochan.

"Urusee!" ucapku kesal sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Eitts, mau kemana kau Ryo-chan?" Tanya neechan.

"Mau ke TPU. Ya ke kamar mandi lah nee! Gara-gara kalian piyama kesayanganku jadi basah begini." Ucapku acuh tak acuh sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Brukkk!

"Itttaaaaaaaiiii!" ucapku sambil teriak.

"Hahaha, makanya kalau jalan sambil lihat-lihat." Ucap neechan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihatku menabrak tembok.

"Dasar oniichan." Ucap imoutochan sambil ikut-ikutan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ughh…

Tunggu… hari ini ultahku!? Aku sama sekali tak ingat. Hahaha, betapa pikunnya aku. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku lupa dengan suatu hal. Apa ya?

"Ryo-chan ada telpon untukmu." Ucap okaachan di lantai bawah.

"Iya!" ucapku sambil bergegas menuju telpon rumahku.

"Moshi moshi?" ucapku.

"HOOOII MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR HAH? INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA? KAU TEGA MELANTARKANNYA SENDIRIAN!?" teriak seseorang diujung telpon.

"Tak usah sambil teriak-teriak begitu Kento! Memangnya siapa yang menungguku?" tanyaku heran.

"APAAA? KAU LUPA SAMA JANJIMU DENGAN AMANE-CHAN?" ucap Kento.

"Ehh? Eeeeeeeehhh?" aku pun langsung melirik jam dinding yang tertera di ruang tamu. Sudah jam 10! Ahh gawat!

"Hello? Moshi moshi?" ucap Kento di ujung sana.

"Hai, arigatou!" ucapku dan langsung menutup telpon.

"Mau kemana oniichan?" Tanya imoutochan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku acuh tak acuh.

"Huuh." Aku pun bergegas mandi karena paniknya. Selesai aku mandi pun aku langsung buru-buru menuju stasiun.

Sesampainya di depan stasiun aku pun langsung mencarinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuki-chan. Aku berputar-putar mencarinya. Aku belum menemukan sosoknya. Aah, apakah aku keterlaluan? Aku sama sekali lupa!

"Ryo-kun?" ucap seseorang di belakang sana. Aku pun langsung menengok ke arah belakang.

"Yu…"

"Yokatta. Aku pikir aku ditinggalkan sendirian di sini." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Eh…? Gomenasai... harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." ucapku dengan berat hati.

"Iie… baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya berjalan.

"Daijoubu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Daijoubu yo." Ucapnya pelan. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tak tau harus berbicara apa. Aku sama sekali merasa bersalah telah membuatnya lama menunggu. Ahh baka Ryosuke! Kenapa kau pikun sekali hah?

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya pelan. Aku pun terssadar dari lamunanku dan langsung melihat sekitar. Chotto…

"Eh di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya…" ucapnya pelan sambil menaruh bunga disebuah kuburan bertuliskan Amane Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pelan.

"Dia…"

_to be continued..._


End file.
